1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension device for a sign adapted to be fastened onto a carriage, e.g. a sulky or similar being by means of thills attached within a harness.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
During sulky sport competitions it is a well known problem for the spectator to see and distinguish the number of the competing carriage. Many attempts with signs have been made, which failed. The spectators need a sign well attached with an easily readable number to distinguish the carriages. The carriages need a durable sign being easily attachable to the equipment.